


A New Dawn Indeed

by Silverdrift



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Almyra, King Claude, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex implied, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Verdant Wind Ferdinand, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdrift/pseuds/Silverdrift
Summary: Claude wakes up the morning after his coronation next to his new fiance and decides to steal a few early morning kisses and gets himself in "trouble".Written for International Kissing Day
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	A New Dawn Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing of "oh god kissing day?? lemme write my favorite boys kissing!" lol Enjoy!

Claude groaned softly as he stirred from his slumber, opening his eyes and squinting at the soft morning light filtering through the open window. The effects of the previous night still had a hold on him it seemed, as even the gentle sunrise made his head ache. He had been officially crowned King of Almyra, and true to Almyran fashion… The party that followed was one hell of a spectacle. Dancing, singing, drinking, and a feast like none other. It was a celebration for the ages. And yet… that wasn't even the part that still so clearly lingered in his mind.

Claude rolled onto his side, smiling softly as his eyes fell upon the waves of orange splayed out across the pillows next to him. His lovely partner, whom he had asked to be his husband in the midst of the celebration, was still sound asleep it seemed, the light sheet barely draped over his hips. God he was beautiful… Claude couldn't help but stare, eyes roaming freely over the other man's still bare form. He seemed so peaceful now, a far cry from when they came back last night. The marks all over that lightly tanned, freckled torso were a testament to that, and Claude was quite sure he had more than a few of his own.

__ Yes… that's what he remembered most about all of this… what happened  _ after _ the party. When they returned, together, to this room, barely able to keep their hands off of each other. Them stumbling into the room, both a little drunk on love and liquor, locked in a heated kiss and trying to make it to the bed without breaking apart. How hurriedly the clothing they had worn become discarded and forgotten… and how the night was filled with their cries of ecstasy. Maybe leaving the window open wasn't the best idea, but eh… Claude had no shame.

A soft hum passed his lip as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on his fiancé's cheek, amused when the man only barely reacted. "Ferdinand~" 

Ferdinand groaned and rolled away from him, pulling the sheet up over his head. It might not have been that funny, except by doing so, he practically uncovered everything from the waist down. Claude snorted and gently pulled the sheet away, peppering small, light kisses across Ferdinand's shoulders, neck and face. This at least got Ferdinand to open his eyes, but he still clearly wasn't thrilled to be awake. 

"Good morning, handsome~"

"Hmmm… I would not say it is good just yet…"

Claude couldn't help but laugh. Despite what everyone else thought, Ferdinand was not a morning person. The well put together, chipper man everyone else got to see was nowhere to be found for at least an hour after waking. Claude found it endearing really, seeing this literal ray of sunshine so grouchy upon waking… it just made him want to kiss the man even more. "Mmm no?"

"No…" Ferdinand pouted as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Though, perhaps if you kiss me again, I can be convinced otherwise."

"Oh is that all?" Claude chuckled, wasting no time at all leaning in to steal Ferdinand's lips, a content sigh slipping from them both. When the kiss broke, Claude smiled softly, bringing his fingers up to gently caress Ferdinand's cheek. "How about now?"

Ferdinand took a deep breath, leaning into Claude's touch with a bit of a grin. "I suppose it is a decent morning, but I believe more kisses may be required."

"More?? Hmmmm. Lucky for you…" he trailed off to kiss Ferdinand again, briefly this time, pulling away only just enough to talk as he continued his thought, "I'm all too happy to oblige." Claude flattened his palm, gently stroking his fiancé's cheek with his thumb as he leaned in for a long, slow kiss. And then another… and another… but it wasn't long after that his lips began to wander. Down the jaw, onto the neck, shoulders and chest… but he never rushed. Each kiss, though brief and light as a feather, each one held an immense amount of care and attention. 

Once he was sure he managed to kiss every freckle from his fiancé's chest up, he lifted his head to look, happy to see the smile on Ferdinand's face. "There it is… that smile that I fell so in love with. It gets more and more radiant every time I see it..."

A bright blush appeared across Ferdinand's cheeks. "It is hardly fair for you to fluster me so before we have even gotten out of bed..."

"Yes, because my complementing your smile is the part you blush about. Not what we did last night or the fact that we are laying her as naked as the day we were born." Claude tease, giving Ferdinand another quick peck. "Oooh what would Nadar think if he happened to come in!" 

"Claude…"

"I'm kidding! The door is locked… probably."

"Probably??"

Claude tried to stifle his giggles, but when Ferdinand pouted at him he busted out into a full fledged laugh. The laughter stopped, however, when he found himself suddenly on his back, hands pinned above his head with a very smug looking Ferdinand grinning down at him. “Uh-oh. Am I in trouble?”

“Yes. You are.” He stated rather matter-of-factly. “And now you must pay the price.”

“Oh noooo…” Claude tried to hide the playful sarcasm to no avail, returning the rather salacious grin he was given. “Round two then?”

“And then some, my darling.” 

Claude shuddered, the tone of Ferdinand’s voice sending a wave of anticipation over him. This wasn’t how he had intended to start his reign as King… missing breakfast and trapped in bed by his lover, but… he found he couldn’t really complain. He  _ should  _ probably let someone know… Though now that he thought about it... His gaze shifted to the window, grinning when he saw it was still open. Nothing to worry about then…

Nadar would figure it out.


End file.
